


Set you free

by kandren



Category: The Pretender (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandren/pseuds/kandren





	Set you free

Jarod you need to sit down and relax. We will work through this. Let me help you.

How are you going to help me Syd? I Have lost everything because i believed them.

Jarod I know you are upset.

You don't know anything Jarod yelled.

Everyone in the house had been dreading this moment ever since he found out that he hadn't been stolen

Miss Parker had tried to tell him that day. The day he threw her against the wall and told her she was a liar and truly was a Parker and how proud Daddy would be that she is just like them. She begged him to listen to her and then when he told her how much he hated her she ran from him.

It was only Days later he lost her forever. An accident they said no survivors, she was laid to rest with her little brother who had been with her in the car.

For months he was smug about how good it felt to be finally free of her in front of everyone. Alone was a different story. The guilt was wearing him down. She had let him get close she finally trusted him, she trusted him and he betrayed her.He broke the promise that he made to her just weeks before and now she was gone, it no longer mattered how he felt.So he did what he does best he pretended he didn't care that she was gone he had what he had always wanted his family.

Then on a cold winters day it all fell apart.

Margaret don't stress he will never find out the truth.  
How can you be so sure Charles?  
Well the Centre always was good at covering things up. He will never find out.  
But she did  
Well we don't need to worry about her anymore do we ? he laughed.  
They were right about him. He is dangerous  
Maggie stop worrying. Jarod believes he was kidnapped and everyone else who knows he wasn't is now dead.

Jarod stood in silence not quite knowing what to do or say,So he stayed in the shadows until they left. If he wasn't kidnapped that meant he was given away or sold.

Margaret and Charles had left for a weekend away. The house was quiet considering the amount of people who were staying there. Dana and Fox both ex FBI, Sydney,Broots, Ethan Debbie and Angelo.  
They knew this day was coming and they would be here for him when he fell.

Jarod we need you to calm down we are worried you are going to hurt yourself.  
You knew Syd and you never told me.  
No Jarod I didnt know.

Dana walked slowly up to Jarod. We need to make a call so we can get you some answers and we need you to stay calm.   
Jarod sat starring at his hands tear in his eyes. I don't know what to do.  
I know what to do. We are going to get you the answers you need said Fox

Fox glanced at Dana as he picked up the phone. Are you sure about this ? she asked. I don't think we have any other choice. Here we go point of no return he whispered

Hey,  
No things are bad,

He knows and he isn't in a good place.

He knows that he wasn't stolen. He knows he was sold.

I don't know how he found out 

We are worried about what he might do to himself.

Yes he knows his parents and Zoe were all working for the centre.

Jarod sat there not believing what he was hearing. No he didn't know some of the things that Fox was saying. The tears were coming at a steady pace now.

Oh and one more thing. Fox looked straight at Jarod as he said He knows your alive Parker


End file.
